


Alternate Reality Game

by defeated658



Category: Gravity Falls, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Creepy, Gen, Mabel Pines - Freeform, Minor Original Character(s), Older Mabel Pines, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeated658/pseuds/defeated658
Summary: After an accident, Mabel is left in an unknown world. I'm not going crazy. Everything is fine.I promise...
Kudos: 1





	Alternate Reality Game

I need to tell someone what happens without them judging me and this is the only place for me to do it.

I don't know what to do anymore. I'm not losing my mind and I'm not going crazy, I promise. I don't know what happened and no one believes me. 

I'm going to start at the beginning. My name is Mabel. I have a twin brother and we're really close. We have a tendency of getting into trouble, like a lot. Like this one time a few years ago, our parents sent us to stay with our great uncle in the woods. That was a crazy summer but I can't legally tell you about it. All I can say is that some crazy apocalypse stuff went down.

Now back to what happened that started all this. Like I said my name is Mabel but three years ago I died. At least I think I did. I just remember being hurt. REALLY hurt. My brother was screaming my name. I was holding my head as I cried and everything went black. When I woke up I was in the woods surrounded by these weird symbols that I didn’t recognize. I removed a leaf from my hair and noticed a string of numbers on my arm. They look familiar. Then I saw him. There he was, my brother. My twin. My second half. He was just lying there, blood pooling out from his nose. There was nothing else I could do and no matter how much I called him, shook him, saying I was gonna go get help it was obvious he was already gone. I didn't know what to do anymore. So I left to get help.

I wandered around those woods for a while. A few hours, a few days, a few months? I wasn't sure how long it was. I trudged through those woods until I found this road. It was a dirt road like you’d find in the country. I sauntered on that road until a car showed up and slowed down. A man got out of the driver's seat yelling at me. 

"Oh my God! Mabel is that you?" He ran over to me saying it over and over again, "Mabel is that truly you?"

I backed away from him slowly. I've never seen this man in my life. When he saw that I was frightened, he pulled out his phone and made a call all while telling me just to stay where I was and that I was okay. 

A little bit later the police showed up and they questioned me. I told them to go back into the woods and help my brother and to help me find my way back home. They told me I didn't have a brother; that scared me even more. They took me home, or to where they said was my home. The family all ran out calling my name, " Mabel, Mabel, is that truly you? " but this wasn't my family. I've never seen them before. The police told them that I was just in shock and I didn't know what to say. They all looked so relieved to have me back. That their Mabel was home. But I wasn't their Mabel, they were not my parents! 

They brought me inside and asked me what I remembered and when I told them nothing, they cried. They told me my sister's missed me. They told me everything was right where I left it in my room when I disappeared. I don't understand. This isn't my home. This isn't my family, this isn't my room and I don't have sisters!! They assured me that I would remember later. No matter how much I told them that I needed to go back to my brother! I needed him! I needed to know he was okay. And if he wasn't okay or… dead, he needs a funeral and I need to be there! And through all of my complaining and crying and yelling about him they would just smile and respond "Oh Mabel, you don't have a brother. You don't have a twin. You only have sisters." And that’s when I knew nothing I said would make them understand.

I walked up to my so-called room and found nothing of mine. Just unfamiliar toys and scenery. The posters were gone, the walls were painted pink instead of my signature purple. No, none of this is mine. And I cried knowing that I was not who I used to be. I was no longer Mabel, the girl with the pig. Mabel, the girl with the braces. The girl with the sweater with the personality sweeter than candy. I was Mabel. Able Mabel...

A few months later, I was allowed to leave the house. They took me to the mall and out to restaurants. Anywhere else they thought would be fun. Just to cheer me up. They dyed my hair pink. They pulled out the old family albums to show me that I never had a brother. But I remember him, we were together for fifteen years. I can't just hallucinate fifteen years of my life with a brother I never had. He was real. He was.

One day, it dawned on me. They never went in the woods and found his body so it should still be there. I went back and searched those woods for hours and hours. I finally found what seemed to be familiar. A footprint, my footprint. I followed the familiarity to where his body was, or should have been, in its place was this wooden staircase. A staircase that only had five steps then just ended. The circle of symbols was still there, right where I woke up. In a split second decision of curiosity I walked up those steps, slowly feeling a cloud of dizziness, then falling. I woke up in my bed back at the house where my so-called family lived. I cried the rest of the day. I cried until I fell asleep. 

Strangely, I woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of crying. It sounded like a man who was just at his wits end, like he lost everything. I opened my curtains and looked at him. He was unusually tall, wore a brown coat that reached almost to the ground, he had a brown hat on top of his head. It was too big so you couldn't see his face. I felt him staring into my soul. I let go of the curtain and went back to sleep.

I woke up to myself digging. Digging with a shovel in the circle of the weird symbols next to the staircase in the woods. My clothes were dirty and covered in mud. And I made the long trek home. 

It's been about a year and a half years since I woke up here. According to the year it's been three years since the accident, that's what I call it. My death. People think I've lost it. That I'm slipping. But I know that I'm not supposed to be here. The figure in the coat is outside my window as I write this. He is almost always out there, looking in and crying. If he isn't crying you can hear him breathing. Is he really outside if you can hear him breathing? If I look at him I am back in the woods, digging. The hole is almost too deep to climb out of now. There is also something that is trying to get in. If you look out the window there is nothing there, but if you look outside in the morning there are more and more scratches appearing on the door. I often wonder what would happen if I let it in. Hey bro bro If you are out there, I don't know why i'm here or how to get back. I'm so sorry. 

The Figure just got closer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join the game on Snapchat: petitelapin86 something is coming soon... I update on snapchat first so join me.  
> ~I have asked Bunny from Nerds in Paradise cosplay to voice over this story on their YouTube at https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y24QhZRoFrE&t=50s  
> (Bunny is who you see as Mabel on the snapchat)

**Author's Note:**

> Join the game on Snapchat: petitelapin86 something is coming soon...


End file.
